Crash the wedding
by DerryBabe
Summary: You can probably Guess what's going on by the title! Just something i started writting after listening to busted's 'Crashed the wedding' RaiKim Plz R&R! I hope you like it! (FINISHED)
1. The anouncement

**(A:N) **Hiya!!!!!!!! I'm back with a NEW story coz I've got writer's block on 'My story'!! And that my muses abandoned me!! You can probably guess what's going on by the title but this just sort of came to me and I thought why not write it??

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own Xiaolin showdown but I do own a lot of stuff and my mad, stupid mind!!

**Summary:** This takes place after they have left the temple. Raimundo's in a band with his brothers, Clay has a girlfriend named Katie, Omi still lives at the temple and Kimiko's engaged but is secretly pinning for the only boy she ever truly loved. Also hear are the ages:

**Clay:** 20

**Kimiko:** 19

**Raimundo:** 19

**Omi:** 16

**(Raimundo's brothers)**

**Gus:** 21

**Paul:** 18

**(Kimiko's fiancé)**

**Ross:** 23

(&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Crash the wedding

Chapter one

Kimiko sighed she was supposed to be meeting her three best friends hear any minute now she looked around hoping to see the three friendly familiar faces.

"Kimiko" she heard someone cry out her name she spun around to see Clay and Omi beaming at her.

"Clay! Omi" she cried out happily running towards them and squeezing the life out of them.

"So what's this big news you wanted to tell us?" Clay asked when she finally let go.

"I want to wait for Rai, I want all of you hear before I tell you," she said.

"We may be waiting along time," Clay warned her.

"I know but..." her sentence was cut off by a pair of hands covering her eyes, she knew who it was for there was only one person remaining who wasn't there who was also this childish.

"Stop messing about Raimundo" she said smiling, he let go of her eyes and puck her up spinning her around and hugging her.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late had to take a detour" he smiled at them all putting Kimiko back down.

"Well how was the tour?" Kimiko asked him.

"Exhausting and pretty annoying with my brothers trying to set me up with anything that had cleavage" he said.

"Nice to see you again partner" Clay smiled.

"Yes it is most pleasant to see you all again" Omi beamed.

"So what's the big news?" Raimundo turned to Kimiko.

"Well.... I'm getting married," she said holding up her left hand so they could all see the ring.

"What?" all three boys said in amassment.

"Hey I'm not that ugly!" she said.

"We know you're not ugly..." Raimundo began but Clay cut him off.

"It's just we didn't even know you were seeing anyone" The cowboy still looked a little taken aback.

"Well technically I wasn't he just sort of proposed" she said shrugging she didn't seem happy or excided.

"And you're just gonna marry him?" Raimundo asked, Kimiko looked at him and could see a glimpse of pain in his eyes. _If only you knew the truth Rai!_ She thought.

"Well yeah I mean I've known him for years so it's not like I'm marrying a complete stranger or anything" she said when they heard a beeping noise everyone turned to see Raimundo lifting a pager out of his pocket.

"Aw crud" he said looking at the message, "sorry guys I gotta run" he said putting it away and hugging Clay and Omi goodbye. "Sorry Kim, listen if you need anything hears my address Okay cya" he handed her a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it before he bent down and kissed her on the check pulling his hood up and walking off. Kimiko stared after him all the time she had spent getting ready to see him again for something like fives seconds.

"Don't worry Kim Rai'll come around he just needs time" Clay said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want him to come around," she mumbled just as her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" she said answering it, "Oh hi Ross no, I can't I'm out with friends I.... Oh I see yes I'll go get it okay bye" she said hanging up.

"Who was that Kimiko?" Omi asked.

"That was Ross," she said then seeing the confused looks on their faces she added, "my fianc

"Oh" both boys exclaimed.

"Sorry guys but I gotta go too," she said hugging them goodbye and also walking off.

"Kimiko does not even say 'I love you' to her fianc" Omi said looking at Clay.

"I don't think she does" Clay answered sighing.

With Raimundo.

Raimundo hung his head she was getting married! She was going to marry some posh smart ass and live with him in a nice house and probably have his kids too. He couldn't bear to think about it. He knew he loved her, he'd loved her since the day they meet he had told her when they were teenagers and she had felt the same way they had been inseparable! Until her parents came and took her back to Tokyo they had broke up but kept in touch! _And now it's too late! _He thought, _she's gonna have his kids not yours! Why am I thinking about kids I'm to young to be thinking about that sort of thing! _A large car pulled up in front of him.

"Hey bro! Get in" Gus called to him. Raimundo got in and sat with his head in his hands.

"What's up Rai?" Paul asked him, "was she really ugly or something"

"No" Raimundo mumbled, "She's getting married"

"Oh Rai I'm sorry man" Paul said looking at his older brother.

"Yeah Rai I'm really sorry" Gus added looking at his little brother who's heart had obviously been broken.

"Whatever" was Raimundo's response as his looked out the window. _I have to get her back_ he thought, _but how?_

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** I no it kinda sucks right now and It's a bit short but the next chapter will be better it'll get more interesting I promise!! So please R&R and someone give me my muses back!! Love ya all xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.::Dannii::.


	2. The argument

**(A:N)** I'm back!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! I've finally updated this fiction!!!!! It's a bloody miracle if you ask me!!!! I'm sorry chapter 2 took so long but with school, the school show, birthdays, homework etc etc etc.... Oh and writing 'My story' which is my main fic!!!!!!!! Well without any further ado I give you Chapter Two of 'Crash the wedding'....

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Crash the wedding

Chapter two

Kimiko sat of the sofa tears streaming down her face she'd just had another fight with Ross and he'd walked out again leaving her all alone thinking of happier memory's. Suddenly the phone rang, she dried her eyes best she could and walked over and picked up the cordless phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Kimi! How are ya girl?" she felt her stomach lurch and her heart flutter.

"Hey Rai... what you up to?" she asked with a small sniff walking over and sitting back down on the sofa.

"Kim are you crying?" he asked he sounded so concerned.

"Yeah" she admitted, "I.... I sorta had a fight with Ross" she told him.

"Aw Kimi don't worry I'll be right there!" he told her.

"Thanks Rai" she whispered hanging up the phone and crying harder.

--------------------------

Raimundo hung up the phone and started the engine of his car he started to drive towards Kimiko's new house with her new fiancé! _I hate him!_ Raimundo thought_, I hate hits guts not only did he take my girl but he's making her life a living hell too! _He pulled up into her driveway he got out locked his car and knocked on her door. The door opened and he felt a pair of arms fling around his neck and a face was buried into his shoulder while she sobbed.

"Shh... its okay Kim I'm here now" he comforted he lifted her up and carried her back into the house he sat on the sofa cuddling her like he did when they were younger and lived in the temple and she was upset. She snuggled against his chest and smiled.

"Rai do you remember the time at the temple when we first kissed?" she asked and he felt shocked she was talking about _their _relationship when she was engaged but he remembered the feeling of her lips on his and he felt his stomach flutter like on that blissful night.

"Yeah I do" he smiled, "I so totally screwed it up," he laughed.

"No you didn't," she laughed, "well not _that_ much!" she giggled.

"Hey... shut up it was my first kiss too y'know!" he protested.

"It still didn't stop you trying feel me up" she smiled wider.

"Hey that was your own fault!" he told her.

"How's that then?" she asked.

"You were giving out all the signals!" he smiled mischievously at her and she felt herself melt in his arms. He looked her right in the eyes and then told her what he'd wanted to say ever since he'd found out that she had decided to marry that asshole.

"Kim don't marry him," he said.

"What? Why?" she asked amazed at this.

"Because he's not good enough for you!" he said stroking her check.

"I think it's the other way round Rai" she said her face turned to a frown.

"Kim don't be dumb he's a piece of filth! He leaves you here all the time in tears and just expects you to act normal when he comes back!" he said his voice shaking with anger slightly.

"How dare you," she whispered slowly getting up, "How dare you come into our home and start criticising my fiancé!" she yelled.

"Aw don't play all innocent with me Kim I know all about him hitting you!" Raimundo screamed back.

"THAT'S A LIE HE'S NEVER RAISED HIS HAND TO ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "GET OUT!" she screamed pointing at the door.

"Listen Kim I'm sorry but I..." he began but she interrupted him.

"GET OUT" she screamed again he whirled round and left slamming the door behind him as he went. Kimiko lay down on the sofa hugging a pillow and sobbing again.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** Well I gotta leave it there people coz me time on the computer is up!!!!! I'll try to update a.s.a.p!!!!!! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cya love ya xoxo

.::Dannii::.


	3. I forgive you

**(A:N)** Hiya I'm back AGAIN!!!!!!!!! And where'd every body go?? All my BF's have disappeared (Well not all of them) So I'm gonna do this... (Doing an impression of donkey from shrek) I'm all alone there's nobody here be side meeee...

**Jack:** Not again!!

**Me:** Oh yeah I forgot (Does little victory dance but stops when everyone glares at her)

**Kimiko:** What...

**Clay:** The...

**Raimundo:** Heck...

**Omi:** Was...

**Jack:** That??

**Me:** he he... I... um... was just... Ah shut up I'm da author I can do what I want!! (Turns to readers) Oh yeah and you guys aren't gonna believe this but... I've come up with ANOTHER Rai/Kim fic!! I know I know you don't wanna hear about it!! And you guys don't know how much it's killing me NOT to put it up on fan fiction!! Its gonna be a cute fluffy one though!! He he but it ain't going up...(yet) cough well I'm talking to much and I gotta go put up missing posters for all my buddies who've disappeared on me so here's chapter 3 of 'Crash the wedding' Enjoy!!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Crash the wedding

Chapter three

Kimiko got up and dressed for work (She was working at the local children's ward in the hospital as a volunteer). She put her hair in a pair of neat low plaits and she wore a pair of jeans, a green vest top, a denim jacket and a pair of white trainers. She walked down the stairs and picked up her bag she looked around, _looks like Ross didn't come home again! Probably got drunk and ended up with some teenage prostitute again!_ She thought angrily. She left the house locking the door after her and began her walk to the hospital. She popped into the corner shop on the way to buy all the kids a surprise. Them walked the rest of the way to the hospital.

------------------------------------

"Hey Kimiko!" Geraldine called.

"Hey Geraldine!" Kimiko called back. She was smiling slightly now and she walked into the room were all the kids were sitting or playing.

"Hey guys" she smiled broadly at them all.

"Kimiko!" they all shouted gleefully and running into her arms. She hugged them all tightly and kissed them all on the forehead.

"So what did you bring us today?" one little girl asked her.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked innocently.

"We know you've got presents" they all squealed excitedly.

"Oh you mean these," she said pulling out the sweets they all squealed again as she handed them all out a packet of their favourite sweets. She smiled at their cute little faces shining as they all played and shared out their sweets.

"Kimiko" she heard Geraldine call her name she walked out into the corridor and found Geraldine holding a bunch of roses, "For you from a 'friend'" Geraldine smiled at her. Kimiko took the flowers and smiled only one boy ever sent her flowers she noticed a card a read it, it said:

Kimi I'm sorry for what I said

I didn't mean to upset you

Please forgive me

Love

Rai xoxo

Kimiko smiled at the flowers and the card Raimundo had always sent her flowers to make her feel better and it worked.

"He just left a few minutes ago you could catch him if you run" Geraldine smiled at her.

"Thanks Geraldine" Kimiko smiled running out of the building and into the car park she looked around and spotted the brunette over by his car.

"Raimundo" she called out, "Rai wait!" she said running over to him.

"Kim?" he said turning around to see her smiling face she ran right up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I forgive you" she smiled, "But only if you forgive me for being such a bitch!" she smiled even more.

"Deal" Raimundo smiled at her, "Like the flowers?" he asked.

"Yeah there lovely Rai thanks" she said.

"No problem, listen I was wondering if you're not doing anything tonight then maybe you'd like to come see me and my brothers perform?" he asked he braced himself for the 'no' he was sure he was gonna get but instead.

"Really? I'd love to!" she smiled her eyes shining.

"Grate" Raimundo said, "I'll send a car to get you a who ever you want to bring with you" he smiled.

"Okay see you tonight!" she said kissing him on the check and she walked back into the hospital.

"What a woman" Raimundo sighed; _maybe there's hope for Kim and me yet?_ He thought getting into his car and driving off.

-----------------------------

Kimiko walked in a huge smile on her face and she was daydreaming.

"He's quite a catch," Geraldine said looking at Kimiko a smile on her face.

"Geraldine I'm engaged" Kimiko said holding up her left hand.

"I know" Geraldine said, "To the wrong guy," she added.

"Ha ha ha very funny Rai and me are just friends okay!" Kimiko said.

"Yeah but he wants to be more" Geraldine smiled again and saw the glimpse of hope in Kimiko's eyes.

"Well I'm gonna go put these in water" Kimiko said walking off with the bunch of roses in her hands.

"That girl's making one huge mistake if she marries that snob" Geraldine muttered to Lisa (The sectary).

"To right" Lisa agreed.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** Okay end of chapter three!! Waaaaaaaaa!! Okay I'm feeling a bit better now!! But my friends are still missing :'( (Cries) I LOVE ALL WHO REVIEW!! Oh and guys PLEASE update your stories!! I love them!! Well Cya love ya xoxo

.::Dannii::.


	4. The Gig

**(A:N) **HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(In a high pitched sugar-high voice)**

**(Laugh's uncontrollably)** I'm sorry guys but I'm kinda SUGAR-HIGH at the mo coz I had sugar for breakfast and lunch so I'm very HYPER!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe... okay I think that's enough!!!!! On to my thank you notes!!!!

_Elfinsorceress0530:_ Thanks for reviewing 'My story' you're story ROCKS!! I love it sooooo much!! You don't know how much you're review meant to me!! Thanks again.

_Divagurl277:_ Another person I wanna thank!! You're reviews mean so much to me thanks so much!! Please keep reviewing!!

_Half vamp:_ One of my bestie mates on this site!! Thanks hunnie!! And you know I love you're story so much!! Please update soon!!

_Desiredstorm:_ HIYA HUNNIE!!!! Another of my best friends!! I'm soooooo glad you like this fic too!! I'm so happy!! And thanks for helping me with all my ideas!! Lolz thanks again hunnie Te amo!!

_Storm sword:_ Another fab person!! I really love you're fic too!! Please update soon!! Storm sword!! Thanks again!!

_Spicydonut185:_ HIYA HUNNIE!!!! Another of my best friends!! (Smiles widely) You know I so totally love you're fic spicy so... PLEASE UPDATE I'M DIEING HERE!! I AIN'T JOKING I'M DIEING A VERY SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH BUT IF YOU UPDATE SOON I'M SURE I'LL BE FINE!! Cough um... sorry I was being over emotional there... but it's all true!! Any who thanks again spicy my wee hunnie, me wee babez... hey I'm starting to sound derry-ish again YAY!! Me friends said I was sounding too American!! (Shrugs) Thanks again hunnie!!

_Gurl in shorts/man in bra:_ Hiya hunnie!! Thanks for reviewing every chapter!! I really, really, really, appreciate it!! Thanks a bunch!!

_Pinkmonkey99:_ Common you're a G8 author and I love you're fic!! This fic's really strange!! And weird!! Like me WHEE!! Thanks for always reviewing!!

_Cat girl:_ Aw thanks I'm really glad you like it!! Thanks again!!

_Krumsthedmg:_ Hiya hunnie!! Wow I'm so glad you like this!! Loads of people seem to!! You're so supportive I'm glad you're enjoying this Krums please update you're fic soon!! Thanks again!!

_Link007:_ You're right!! You're right!! You're the only one who spotted it!! Whoo Hoo!! Lolz!! Thanks for reviewing and yes I do Love you're fic its so cool!! Thanks again!!

_Jadebell:_ YAY!! You're back!! Though I already know this but I'm hyper so WHEE!! See I'm better now!! (Smiles) Okay Rex needs to get nicer REALLY soon coz I've had it up to HERE (Points to head) with his cheek!! And WuYa needs a kick up the butt!! Take over Britain... bad move (Frowns) Even though I'm Irish that still was a bad move!! She's in danger now coz I'll chase her with a bazooka just as soon as I'm done with this!! Thanks again hun!!

Okay here's chapter four!! And I'm off to Jadebell's house to warn Rex face to face and then chase WuYa with my bazooka (Grabs golden tiger claws and bazooka) Cya later guys!! GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!! (Slashes air and jumps threw porthole)

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Crash the wedding

Chapter four

Kimiko smiled as she rummaged through her wardrobe she loved Raimundo's family. In fact she loved them more than her own, every time she had needed help, or a place to stay or anything at all it was always the Pedrosa family she went to. Gus and Paul were just as much fun as Rai but they were a bit more into the ladies than Rai. Raimundo had always been a one girl only kinda guy... but his brothers had girls in nearly every city. Kimiko smiled at the mirror when she had finished getting ready coz she didn't care tonight she was gonna go wild... no one was gonna tell her what to do or how to do it! Tonight she was going to enjoy herself... without Ross. Raimundo had told her she could bring him if she wanted but he wouldn't go even if she'd begged him. She was going to sort the rest of the wedding out tomorrow and just forget about it tonight. She walked down the stairs and into the living room where Ross was sitting.

"I'm going out," she declared walking in.

"Not dressed like that you're not," Ross snapped looking at her outfit; she was wearing a pair of black sandals, a short denim mini skirt, a black halter neck top and she had left her hair down.

"Watch Me," she said coldly walking out of the room.

"Kimiko I forbid you to go out dressed like that!" Ross yelled following her into the hallway.

"Y'know Ross maybe I wouldn't do this if you gave me even a scrap of love" she snapped, "All you do is order me around like a I'm only here to do all the housework and act like a good little wife but do I get anything from you? No! You go around ignoring me most of the time you wont even sleep with me for gods sake instead you go off with girls even younger than me!" she yelled.

"Kimiko I'm sorry baby" he said he walked over and pulled her into a hug, "I know I haven't been there for you lately and I'm sorry its just a lot of pressure at work, and as for not sleeping with you I'm waiting for our honeymoon" he told her hugging her tighter.

"I'm sorry Ross I didn't mean it" Kimiko said burring her head in his shoulder he smiled, _I knew she'd give into me she always does!_ He thought.

"I know Kimiko," he whispered in her ear _I'll seduce her now and then let her go off to that stupid concert and tell her that I love her... she'll be putty in my hands!_ He thought. He bent down and kissed her. Kimiko closed her eyes and smiled against his lips kissing him back.

'Knock, knock, knock' they broke the kiss and stared at the door

"Kim common were gonna be late" she heard Keiko's voice call threw the door.

"I'm coming keiko" she called before fixing her self up, "Bye babe" she said kissing him before walking out the door. He watched her leave and smiled he took out his mobile and dialled the number.

"Hello Maria, she's gone come on over" he smiled hanging up.

------------------------------

Kimiko and Keiko watched the three brothers perform the whole night they were really good and Kimiko knew they'd go far. They were doing their last song now; all three boys picked up their guitars and stepped up to the mike they started to play and started singing Kimiko could've sworn Raimundo was looking straight at her.

Along she came, with her picture,  
Put it in a frame, so I won't miss her,  
Got on a plane, from London; Heathrow,  
It seems such a shame, yea..  
  
_Chorus:_  
I feel her. Slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And sharks swim through my veins now, that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on.  
  
Heard she's engaged, but to her best friend,  
No ones to blame, here's where it all ends,  
And I feel the pain, 'cause I'm without her,  
I feel the pain.  
  
_Chorus_

I feel her. Slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And sharks swim through my veins now, that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on.  
  
I see the sight, with a different light,  
Words cannot describe the way I'm feeling,  
'Cause I've been searching in my head,  
For the words I thought she'd said,  
For too long.  
  
_Chorus x3_

I feel her. Slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And sharks swim through my veins now, that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on.

I feel her. Slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And sharks swim through my veins now, that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on.I feel her. Slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And sharks swim through my veins now, that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on.

The boys finished and bowed.

"Thank you" Raimundo cried out to them then Paul added, "You've been a wonderful audience!" Gus then added, "And were all single" Raimundo slapped him in the back of the head for this comment and they left the stage. Kimiko and Keiko made there way backstage and they stopped outside the dressing room.

"I'm so proud of you boys" they heard a female voice say.

"Mom... don't embarrass us!" Paul moaned. Kimiko smiled and opened the door to see Raimundo, Paul, Gus and their mother all standing.

"Hey guys" she beamed walking in Raimundo smiled widely when he saw her and so did his mother.

"Kimiko" Mrs Pedrosa cried out happily as she hugged her tightly, "Oh how've you been love?" Mrs Pedrosa asked.

"I've been better" Kimiko smiled weakly. They all heard a pop and turned around to see Gus with a bottle of champagne.

"Who wants some?" he asked smiling.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I need one" Kimiko smiled they all agreed and took a glass each.

"A toast" Mrs Pedrosa smiled, "To my three wonderful lads and the daughter I never had" Mrs Pedrosa smiled at Kimiko.

"And to Kimiko's marriage" Raimundo said, "May it be a happy one" he smiled and she smiled back. _I doubt it Rai!_ She thought, _I think I still love you... but you've moved on and I guess its time for me to do the same! Even though it's an arranged marriage I'll have to deal with not loving him and him not loving me! _She took a sip of her drink and joined in on the conversation.

A few hours later.

Kimiko's head was resting on Raimundo's shoulder and she yawned.

"I think its time someone went home" Raimundo smiled at her.

"I don't want to go home," Kimiko moaned.

"Well were are you gonna go?" he asked her.

"Anywhere but home" she whispered falling asleep in his arms. Raimundo smiled at her _better take her back to mines_ he thought, he got her in the car and finally got her back to his apartment. He carried her into the spare bedroom and left her down pulling the blankets over her. He went into the living room and called Kimiko's house.

"Hello?" Roses voice answered and Raimundo thought he could hear giggling in the background.

"Err... hey Ross its Raimundo listen Kim fell asleep so she's staying here tonight," Raimundo said.

"Oh okay that's fine I'll see her tomorrow bye" and he hung up.

"What a jerk!" Raimundo said hanging up and throwing the phone away, "No idea what kimi sees in him?" he sat of the sofa for a while and finally fell asleep.

(&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) Jack:** Um... well she's off to Britain, as you all know so she left this closing note for me to read!! Here goes:

_Hiya guys!!_

_I'm sorry it was a sucky chapter but in my defence I just got over being sick!! And I'm very annoyed with WuYa!! Sorry I left in such a hurry but y'know!! Anywho I LOVE ALL REVIEWERS!! Cya love ya xoxo_

.::Dannii::.

**Jack:** Okay!! Well R&R people!! I hope someone records Dannii chasing WuYa with the bazooka and sends it to me coz I need a laugh!! Well bye guys!!


	5. The Dream & confesstion

**(A:N) Jack:** Um... Hi everyone!! Dannii's in the middle of chasing WuYa around Britain with a Bazooka as you'd all know if you read Jadebell's review... so she left this for you all!!

**Kimiko:** JACK!!

**Raimundo:** DANNII!!

**Jack:** Uh oh gotta go!! (Runs and hides in Dannii's wardrobe)

**Kimiko & Raimundo:** (Both walk into room angry expressions on faces) WERE ARE YOU??

**Omi:** (Crawls out from under bed) Dannii has taken the 'GTC' and is currently in Britain Chasing WuYa with a Bazooka!!

**Raimundo:** Um... Omi what were you doing under there??

**Omi:** Nothing!! (Crawls back under bed)

**Kimiko:** Never mind him lets go find her!!

**Raimundo:** Common then (Both exit house)

**Jack:** (Crawls out of wardrobe) Phew!! Okay while they also go to Britain to talk things out with Dannii and probably say 'Hi' to Jadebell here's chapter 5 of 'Crash the wedding'...

(&&&&&&&&&&)

Crash the wedding

Chapter Five

Raimundo's eyes fluttered open as he heard breathing beside him, he turned around and found himself looking into a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

"Kimiko? What are you...?" but before he could finish what he was saying she placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh... its okay Rai I know!" she smiled at him.

"Err... know what?" Raimundo asked she laughed.

"I know a few things actually but I know what you want" she smiled even more.

"Kim you've got me lost! I haven't got a clue what you're taking about!" he told her.

"I know what you want!" she repeated playing with his hair.

"Err... Kim you're scaring me now" Raimundo said.

"Rai just admit it, just tell me you want it and its yours all yours to do whatever you want with it," she whispered in his ear.

"I...I don't know what I want" he told her again.

"Yes you do! You want me!" she said simply.

"I um...I" Raimundo stuttered.

"I'm all yours if you just tell me you want me" she told him.

"I... I want you," he whispered and she smiled.

"Well then you can have me!" she murmured in his ear she slowly sat in his lap and then bent down and kissed him. _Wow I can't believe this! _He thought_, Oh man she's still so damn sexy! I'm never gonna let her go again. _She broke the kiss for air and smiled at him.

"You wanna have some fun?" she giggled.

"You bet" Raimundo smiled mischievously at her before pushing her against the sofa and kissing her. He felt himself smile against her lips when she kissed him back.

"Raimundo" she whispered, "take me, right here right now" she ran her fingers threw his thick brown hair. He bent down and kissed her again slowly sliding his hands up her skirt when...

"Huh?" Raimundo sat up quickly and rubbed his head _Oh man! It was a dream all a dream! Damn it!_ He thought getting up. He walked into the spar room were Kimiko was lying on the bed he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed just watching her sleep.

"Kimi I know your sleeping so you won't hear me... but I think that's the best way... I need to get something off my chest" he sighed putting his head in his hands, "Girl... I love you I always have always will and its breaking my heart to see you with that jerk... but I'll always be here for you if you need me!" he looked down at her and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you Kimiko Toho" he whispered in her ear before exiting the room closing the door behind him. Kimiko's eyes fluttered open.

"I love you too Raimundo Pedrosa" she whispered silent tears streaming down her face.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) Jack:** (Sniff) that last part was so sad!! (Cries)

**Clay:** Okay... well Dannii's hidden at the mo but she left this here note (Reads out)

_Hiya guys,_

_Hope you liked the chapter... hahahahaha you all thought Kimi and Rai were gonna get together but they didn't Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! I'm so evil!! And scared coz Rai & Kim are trying to kill me so... pray they don't find me if you want update's!! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!_

_Cya love ya all xoxo_

_.::Dannii::._

**Clay:** Well that's all for now folks!! R&R!! And pray they don't find her!! Until next time!! (Bows)


	6. Uh Ohhh

**(A:N) Dannii: **YAY!! I've finally updated!! Like 20 million years later!! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long but I've been under a LOT of presser with school & I STILL am!! Okay onto the thank you notes:

_mEoWsIc-9871_ Aww thanks!! So glad you like it!! And hello, your first review for this!! Thanks again!!

_kitty-krazy04_ Aww thanks!! It ain't that good!! I guess it's all right!! Thanks again for always reviewing!!

_Link007_ Hee hee glad you liked it!! I try… and fail most of the time!! Thanks again!!

_pinkmonkey99_ Lolz!! Well here's more hun!! Glad to hear you like this!! Thanks again!!

_kittykrazy04:_ Yeah it was short but hey!! Thank you so much for reviewing!! Thanks again!!

_Jadebell_ Yeah there a little pissed at me lolz!! Say hi to funky for me :) Thanks for always being so nice to me & reviewing!! Thanks again!!

_spicydonut185_ Yeah big fat death thingies are bad!! Lolz thanks for always reviewing Hun!!

_Shauneen aka chicken girl!:_ Why am I even bothering with you?? You need your head examined love!! Oh yeah and thanks for the massa bitch slaps!! I really needed them!! Go to a mental hospital hun!!

_gurl in shorts/man in a bra_ Lolz!! Thanks hun!! Yeah it is Lopez in another one but what happened was I needed a second name for him (Lopez) then a few mins after I uploaded that chapter I found out his name is Pedrosa!! Lolz!! Thanks again!!

_ThessalyD_ Lolz I didn't really make you cry did I?? Lolz!! Thanks so much for always reviewing!!

_Divagurl277_ Thank you!! I'm really glad you like this!! Thanks again!!

_half vamp_ Your prayers worked!! They didn't kill me YAY!! Lolz thanks for your reviews!!

_ElfinSorceress0530_ This chapter is dedicated to you!! For your persisting of it to be updated :) It's all your doing that I updated it!! Thanks again hun!!

_DesiredStorm_ Yes!! Evil is my first, second and middle name!! Lolz OJ thank you Carrie for always being there for me!! & For always reviewing!! Thanks again!!

**Dannii:** Okay I hurried the thank you notes coz I don't have a lot of time to write this!! So on with the chapter!!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Crash the wedding

Chapter six

Kimiko sighed heavily looking down at the lists, orders and dates in front of her. She had left Raimundo's apartment a few days ago and hadn't heard from him since, Kimiko didn't worry she knew he was busy with his gigs just like she was busy preparing for her wedding.

"Kimiko? Kimiko sweetie where are you?" her mothers voice rang out.

"In here mom!" she called she looked over at the door where her mothers face appeared.

"What are doing?" her mother asked smiling walking in.

"I'm trying to figure out the final arrangements foe the wedding!" she told her, "Mom when you got married did- did you love dad?" she asked.

"Well once I got to know him I did! Why?" her mother replied.

"Oh no reason! Did you want something?" Kimiko asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yes honey! Your dad's going to a very important party tonight and wants you and Ross to come!" she smiled, "It'll take your mind of the wedding!" she added.

"Sounds good to me" Kimiko smiled weakly as her mother hugged her.

----------------------------

"Paul!" Gus yelled at his youngest brother. Raimundo rolled his eyed at the two bickering they were like an old married couple, and their car pulled up outside the party.

"Best behaviour you two!" Raimundo warned getting out and look around. It was a fancy party and everyone was dressed to impress. Raimundo was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, which was un-tucked with a black tie that was only tied loosely (**A:N** I'm not good at describing things but in my mind it looks dressy yet rock… ahh you know what I mean). He scanned the crowed and his eyes fell on a beautiful girl. She was wearing a long pink dress, which had thin straps, black strapy sandals, and her hair was up in an elegant bun with a few strands of hair hanging loosely around her face. She looked at him and smiled waving.

"Raimundo!" she called out motioning for him to come over.

"Hey Kim" he smiled, "Sorry I haven't talked to you in a few days but I've been busy!"

"It's okay Rai I understand!" she smiled just as the doors opened for everyone to go in.

"Can I escort you in?" Raimundo asked offering her his arm.

"Yes you may!" Kimiko giggled taking his arm and they walked in together. They walked in and sat down with the rest of Kimiko's party they all talked and laughed for a while when music started, Raimundo smiled.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked her.

"Yes" Kimiko smiled as she let Raimundo take her hand and pull her onto the dance floor. He placed a hand on her waist and took her hand in his other, she placed her free hand on his shoulder and they began to dance.

I never found out why you walked away  
And never said good-bye  
But now that I see you  
I'm torn inside, but I've still got my pride

I understand that some things are better left unsaid  
I'm afraid of the truth  
But what can I do if I still want you

If we could start over again  
I know if we try our love could be stronger  
If we could start over again  
I'm sure, we oh  
We'd never have to let go

For so many years now  
I've held inside things I meant to say  
But faced with the past now I realize  
I can't let that stand in our way

I never knew that a love so strong would never fade  
But what can we do  
If I still want you  
And you want me too

How can we walk away  
From something that was once so strong  
Have we the strength to say we're wrong

Kimiko tried to avoid Raimundo's forest green eyes but she couldn't she was drawn to them she looked into his eyes and saw a warmth in them, something she didn't get from anyone else. She song ended and Raimundo let her go she grabbed him and pulled him off to a corner, she needed answers… and she needed them now!

"Whoa Kim calm down!" Raimundo said almost falling over.

"Rai do you still have feelings for me?" she asked.

"W-what? No…" he told her, "What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Well maybe you don't remember but when I was at your apartment the other night… but you told me you loved me!" she said staring him straight in the eye.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) Dannii:** Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn… what's Rai gonna do??

**Carrie:** I dunno but I know one thing!!

**Dannii:** What's that??

**Carrie:** Jack's a G8 kisser!! (Kisses Jack)

**Dannii:** Eww… anywho R&R people and yes I know it's short but hey!! Deal with it!!!! Hope ya all liked the chapter!! Well Cya love ya all xoxo

.::Dannii::.


	7. Why & Who's David I couldn't think!

**(A:N) **(Dannii is sitting by open widow, she opens her mouth and…)

**Dannii: **

Starry nights city lights  
Coming down over me  
Skyscrapers and stargazers  
In my head  
Are we we are, Are we we are  
The waiting unknown  
This dirty town is burning down in my dreams  
Lost and found city bound in my dreams

And screaming

**People outside: **

Are we we are, Are we we are the waiting

**Dannii:**

And screaming

**People outside:**

Are we we are, Are we we are the waiting

**Dannii:** (Sees readers & closes window) Oh hey guys… um pretend you didn't hear that!! Anyways that you to all who reviewed:

Katana-Babe

calla fairy

spicydonut185

half vamp

cartoonhottie200

Borgy

nickelbackluver-2k4

LoneWolfPrincess

Link007

ElfinSorceress0530

Jadebell

Divagurl277

DesiredStorm

kitty-krazy04

shauneen aka chicken girl

gurl in shorts/man in a bra

pinkmonkey99

**Dannii:** 17 reviews?? Oh Wowie!!

Thankyouthankyouyhankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou

to all my GORGEOUS reviewers I LOVE you ALL!! Here's the next chappie!!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Crash the Wedding

Chapter seven

Raimundo stood there frozen to the spot. He didn't know she'd heard him confess his love for her and felt as though someone had made him swallow a huge ice cube that had got stuck in his throat. He looked at her she looked so beautiful tonight but he couldn't tell her! Could he?

"Rai? Just tell me if it's true please? I need to know," she said breaking his trail of thought. Raimundo opened his mouth to say something when someone came around the corner.

"Kimiko common your dad's been wondering where you got to!" Ross said.

"In a minute Ross" Kimiko said not taking her eyes off Raimundo.

"No now!" Ross snapped grabbing Kimiko's wrist and dragging her away Kimiko didn't put up a fight as Ross wrapped his arm around her waist and walked towards where her parents were sitting. Kimiko glanced back at Raimundo and she saw him disappear into the background. She looked away sadly he obviously hadn't meant it when he said he'd loved her. Ross led her over and sat her down at the table sitting down beside her.

"You found her then" Mr Toho smiled.

"Yeah, she was talking to that Raymond!" Ross said disapprovingly.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko corrected him.

"Oh THAT boy I've never liked him!" Mr Toho exclaimed frowning.

"Give over dad" Kimiko snapped when a noise was heard from stage and everyone's attention was turned to see three boys setting up guitars and whispering. They all walked up to mikes and hooked up their electric guitars.

"This song's called 'Why'" Raimundo said as the boys started to play.

Look at me up in the sky  
I watch the world just pass me by  
And all my feelings give me away  
It's happening more everyday

Loving you could be so easy  
Loving you could be so great  
Loving you could be so easy  
Loving you could be so great

But how can I try to explain  
Your story never seems to stay the same  
You're out of touch and I'm out of time  
Just talk to me a while  
And joke about the things we used to see  
It's so hard for me to smile

I've never felt so alone  
After all of this there's so much left to lose  
And I've taken pieces home  
I promise you I never meant to

But how can I complain?  
When everybody seems to know my name  
You're out of luck and I'm out of line  
It's such a selfish compromise  
Self indulgent, useless, bunch of lies  
I never thought you would believe

Hold me now don't wake me up  
Pull me down and then back up  
All again for all to see  
Low down whisper and guilty stare  
Your stagnant beauty makes me glare  
Silly games in the sun  
In the sun  
In the sun  
Ooh in the sun

But how can I complain?  
Your story never seems to stay the same  
I'm out of luck and you're out of line  
It's such a selfish compromise  
Self indulgent, useless, bunch of lies  
I never thought you would believe

Go!

Loving you could be so easy  
Loving you could be so great  
Loving you would be so easy  
Loving you could be so great

Maybe a change would keep me high  
Stop me thinking and wondering why

The crowd cheered for them as they finished and they couldn't help but smile.

"Tell me" Raimundo said, "Is there anyone in the audience called David?"

"Yeah are there any girls out there called David?" Paul asked stupidly.

"Yeah loads of David's" Raimundo commented at the clapping.

"Anyone called David?" Gus asked.

"Girls called David?" Paul asked again.

"Does anyone know anyone called David?" Gus asked and there was a massive cheer.

"Hey thanks for making this number one!" Raimundo called and they began to play a soft slow song.

_**Raimundo:**_

You've always been this way since high school  
Flirtatious and quite loud  
I find your sense of humour spiteful  
It shouldn't make you proud  
And I know your pretty face gets far with guys  
But your make-up ain't enough to hide the lies

**_All:  
_**Are you sure that you're mine  
Aren't you dating other guys  
You're so cheap  
And I'm not blind  
You're not worthy of my time  
Somebody saw, you sleep around the town  
And I've got proof because the word's going around

(Don't know you)

_**Paul:**_

You left your phone so I invaded  
I hated what I saw  
You stupid lying bitch, who's David?  
Some guy who lives next door  
So go live in the house of David if you like  
But be sure he don't know Peter, John or Mike  
_  
**All:  
**_Are you sure that you're mine  
Aren't you dating other guys  
You're so cheap  
And I'm not blind  
You're not worthy of my time  
Somebody saw, you sleep around the town  
And I've got proof because the word's going around

**_Gus:_**

Don't know you  
Do do do do woah  
And I know that you try to break me into pieces  
And I know that you lie but you can't hurt me now

I'm over you  
Do do do do woah  
Don't like you  
Do do do do woah

**_All:_  
**Are you sure that you're mine  
Aren't you dating other guys  
You're so cheap  
And I'm not blind  
Your not worthy of my time  
Somebody saw, you sleep around the town  
And I've got proof because the word's going around (words going around)

Don't know you  
Do do do woah  
Don't like you  
Do do do woah  
Don't know you

Again there was a loud applause for these three talented young men (**A:N **Who are also incredibly cute heh heh) they left their guitars down and walked back stage.

---------------------------

"I'm going home!" Kimiko announced standing up.

"Okay honey" her mother smiled as her father was too busy talking to some rich guy.

"I'll see you later!" Ross told her. Kimiko picked up her jacket and left getting into the expensive car and daydreaming the whole way back to her house.

----------------------------

"Guys I'll see you tomorrow I'm off home!" Raimundo told his brothers.

"Aw c'mon Rai stay for a while!" Paul said.

"Yeah! Get a couple of beers down you!" Gus said.

"No thanks" Raimundo turned them down. He left getting into a taxi as it drove off he wasn't really paying much attention as the city lights flashed past him as he made his way to his apartment.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) Dannii: **Okay I FINALLY updated something YAY!! And yes Busted 'Live' is playing in the background right NOW!! WHOO HOO GO BUSTED!! I updated …

**Jasper:** About time!!

**Dannii:** (Ignores her muse) Because Loads of people like this & I get to play & write Busted songs & use it as an excuse any who please R&R & I'll love ya forever!!

Cya love ya xoxo

.::Dannii::.


	8. My Boo

**(A:N) Dannii:** WHEEE!! I'm going for two chapters in the one day!! Thank you to anyone who reviews!! Be warned this is a song fic kinda chapter… the first one I've ever done!! And it's NOT a Busted song!!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Crash the wedding

Chapter eight

Kimiko walked out in her pink nightdress she walked over and sat in front of her dressing table she took her long black hair out of the bun and shook her head. She stared at the girl in the mirror she picked up her hairbrush and brushed her long locks out.

-----------------------

Raimundo walked in to his apartment, he when into his kitchen and took a drink of water. He stared at his empty apartment and sighed he really couldn't wait to go on his next tour. He walked into the living room and plonked himself down on the sofa and smiled at the ceiling.

_Raimundor intro:_

There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

_Kimiko intro:_

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

(Kimiko got up and walked over to her bed where she lay on her stomach)

_Raimundo Verse:_

Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby

_Chorus:_  
_Raimundo:_  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

(Raimundo got up and walked over to his window and stared out at the buzing city below him)

_Kimiko:_  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time

(Kimiko pulls a photo album out from under her bed)

I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

_Kimiko Verse:_

Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one   
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

_Chorus:_  
_Raimundo:_  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

(Smiles at a video of him & Kimiko having a food fight)

_Kimiko:_  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

_Raimundor:_  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

_Alicia:_  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

(Flicks through the photo album laughing & smiling)

_Chorus:_  
_Raimundo:_  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

_Kimiko & Raimundo:_

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

Both smile and think about each other and all the good times they had and how much they love each other. And how much they both are regretting the wedding…

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) Dannii:** Soz it's crap but I wrote it in 10mins sooo… hee hee

Next time:

IT'S THE WEDDING!!


	9. THE WEDDING!

**(A:N) **(Carrie Walks down corridor & sees Raimundo & Jack standing outside Dannii's room)

**Carrie: **What are you doing??

**Jack:** Protecting innocent people from that crazy loony!!

**Carrie:** Oh c'mon she ain't THAT bad!!

**Rai:** Wanna bet?? (Opens door to revel Dannii on top of her desk dancing like crazy to her GreenDay album)

**Carrie:** (Closes door) Okay who gave her sugar??

**Jack & Rai:** NOT ME!! (Runs off)

**Carrie:** Grr… I'll deal with them later… any way since Dannii is… well hyper I'LL do the thank you's!!

redhotchilipepper28

DesiredStorm

pinkmonkey99

half vamp

kitty-krazy04

Divagurl277

Katana-Babe

**Carrie:** Okay… I thanked myself… (Shrugs) Heres the next chapter from Dannii!!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Crash the wedding

Chapter nine

Kimiko looked in the mirror the girl she saw should look happy instead she looked worried and was holding her stomach. She looked at her wedding dress she had to admit it was pretty. It was a long white dress that hugged her hips and then fell to the floor; she had pink flowers in her hair and a long veil. Her mother and brides maids had just left to get the car ready. Kimiko could feel a knot in her stomach and felt like she was in this terrible nightmare and couldn't wake up. All she could think about was Raimundo. _Raimundo?_ She thought. She picked up the phone and dialled his number… she waited for him to pick up.

-------------------------

Raimundo lay on his sofa depressed as he looked at his watch. The girl of his dreams was going to be married in 45minutes and then… that would be it… she'd be gone forever…

The phone rang but he ignored it as it switched to answer phone.

_Hey! Sorry I've missed you but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you a.s.a.p! _He heard his own voice from the machine.

"Hey Rai… it's Kimiko, I guess your out or something… Gus told me your not coming to the wedding. I don't blame you. I… I want to tell you something… I'm just sorry I didn't tell you earlier… then maybe this would all be different. Raimundo… I love you! I love you… with all my heart and soul… I guess it's too late now! Bye!" and with that she hung up. Raimundo sat there letting what she'd just said process in his mind. _She loves me?_ He thought, _SHE LOVES ME!_

_-------------------------- _

"Kimiko it's time to go!" Mrs Toho called.

"Coming!" Kimiko called bitterly she walked down the stairs and out into the limo that was waiting for her. Inside the house the phone rang and Mrs Toho answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Mrs Toho It's Rai listen is Kim there?" he asked quickly, Mrs Toho glanced at the door as the limo drove off.

"Sorry dear you just missed her!" Mrs Toho said.

"Oh crap! Oh sorry for the language" Raimundo apologised, "Where's the wedding?" he asked.

"Gordon Street dear! I'll see you there!" Mrs Toho said hanging up and getting into her own car.

---------------------------

Raimundo ran from his apartment passing people in the street. Every now and then he heard people say:

"_Isn't that that rock star?"_

"_Oh my god! That's Raimundo!" _

Stupid things like that he almost knocked an old lady down as he turned a corner.

"Sorry" he yelled quickly running on, _I'm gonna be too late… _he thought.

-----------------------------

Kimiko stood with her father arms linked as the piano began to play 'Here comes the bride' everyone stood up and looked at her walking down the aisle. She saw them smiling and crying… she wanted to cry too but not from happiness she felt like her legs where made of lead and dragging them on the red carpet was hard, she felt like running but her legs wouldn't do what her heart wanted. _Oh Raimundo!_ She thought _why couldn't I spend the rest of my life with you? _She was looking right at Ross' face now and her father let her go as Ross took her arm.

"We are gathered here today to witness these two people joining in holy matrimony if anyone has an objections to this marriage say now or forever hold your peace!" the priest spoke. Kimiko waited desperately for someone anyone to object… but there was no sound.

"Then we shall continue!" the priest smiled. Kimiko couldn't believe it her last hope was gone! She was trapped with no way out.

-----------------------------

Raimundo rushed out into the road as a horn sounded he quickly jumped over the bonnet of the taxi that was about to knock him down. He quickly ran on searching desperately for the church… and then he spotted it. It was a large old yet grand building, tall and strong with beautiful stained glass windows. He ran as fast as he could his heart beating fast, the wind rushing in his ears, the smell of flowers filling his nostrils and the adrenalin pumping through his body. He reached the church grounds…

------------------------------

"I do!" Ross said holding Kimiko's hands in his own.

"Kimiko repeat after me," the priest told her, "I Kimiko, Elizabeth, Toho"

"I Kimiko, Elizabeth, Toho" Kimiko repeated her voice was low and shaking a single tear in her eye.

"Take you Ross, Ben, Taint to be my lawfully wedded husband"

"Take you Ross, Ben, Taint to be my lawfully wedded Hus… husb… husband" she stuttered.

"To have and to hold until death do we part!"

"To have" she wept the tear finally fell down onto her cheek when…

"STOP!" a male voice echoed through the church everyone span around to see a boy in dark blue jeans, a long sleeved top (Witch was 3 different shades of green), a pair of bright green eyes and messy brown hair. Kimiko smiled and gave a small laugh.

"What's going on?" Mr Toho said furiously, "What are you doing?" he demanded at Raimundo. Raimundo began to walk towards the alter.

"I'll you what I'm doing," he said, "I'm madly in love with the most beautiful girl in the world who is the most incredible human being I know and I hope she'll have me!" he said stopping in front of Kimiko. Kimiko smiled at him his green eyes shinning with love.

"Of course I'll have you!" she told him smiling, he smiled back and stepped onto the alter beside her she turned to look at him, "I love you" she whispered as a large gasp went up from the crowd. Raimundo smiled placed one hand on her waist, she wrapped her left arm around his neck, he placed his right hand on the side of her face and leaned in kissing her, and she held onto his shirt tight with her right hand. After a few minutes they broke the kiss and stared lovingly into each other eyes grinning the whole time.

"Kimiko if you leave with that boy you mother and I will disown you!" Her father told her.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the one you love!" Kimiko whispered not taking her eyes off Raimundo's.

"Lets go!" he told her she smiled taking his hand and they both ran out of the church the guests filed out and watched the two running off into the distance.

-----------------------

"Hey MOM!" Paul cried, "Rai's on TV!" He yelled Mrs Pedrosa came into the living room where her two sons where watching the news she sat down and watched.

"This just in, it appears Raimundo Pedrosa the famous rock singer has crashed an ex-girlfriends wedding stealing the bride-to-be away from her husband-to-be! More on this story as it develops"

Mrs Pedrosa sobbed into her hands while her two sons cheered and high fived each other.

----------------------

Raimundo bent down and kissed her again as they hid away from the rest of the world.

"I love you Kimiko!" he told her.

"I love you too Raimundo" she smiled as the two then shared a passionate kiss…

---------------------------------------------**THE END**---------------------------------------------

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) Dannii: **Aw… I've calmed down now!! Any way Please R&R I LOVE you who do!!

Finally it's the end………………………………… **NOT!**

We've got one more chapter & then it's over!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry if it was too long & too crappie!!

Cya love ya ALL xoxo

.::Dannii::.


	10. THE END!

**(A:N)** HI!! Hello everyone I'm back again… (Hears groans) I know you don't really mean that… do you?? Any who just want to make a statement I HATE ANTIBIOTICS!! They're yuck… and they make sure I can't sleep at night!!

**Rai:** Poor baby!! (Hugs her)

**Me:** (Smiles) On the plus side… I got cute muses!! (Snuggles up to him)

**Carrie:** GET A ROOM!!

**Rai:** Shut up!!

**Jasper:** All of you shut up!! I'm trying to watch TV here!!

**Me:** (Rolls eyes) Any way I just wanna say thank you sooooo… super much for reviewing this fic I'm glad you all enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it!! I'm sorry it's ending… but I guess it has too!! Thank you too…

**Borgy**

**Jadebell**

**calla fairy xxx**

**spicydonut185**

**Funkmaster**

**redhotchilipepper28**

**DesiredStorm**

**ElfinSorceress0530**

**half vamp**

**pinkmonkey99**

**nickelbackluver-2k4**

**Katana-Babe**

**gurl in shorts/man in a bra**

**rubianca**

**LoneWolfPrincess**

**Divagurl277**

**cartoonhottie200**

**kitty-krazy04**

**Me:** Thank you all so much for your support I couldn't have wrote this with out you all!! Oh yes and I just wanna say REVIEW DESIREDSTORMS NEW STORY - TAKING A CHANCE WITH NATURE!! Or I shall send my killer rabbits & turtles after you Mwahahahaha…

**Rai**: Chica… you've been hanging around Jack too long!!

**Jack:** HEY!!

**Me:** Oh yeah and I forgot to tell you Raimundo is Charlie, Paul is James and Gus is Matt a little late I know!! Any way onto the next or should I say last chapter…

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Crash the wedding

Chapter Ten

Raimundo opened his eyes and smiled at the sleeping figure next to him. Her long silky black hair and pale skin looked perfect against each other and she looked so peaceful as she slept. Raimundo quietly raised himself up into a sitting possession and watched her. After a while his gaze drifted to the floor… or should we say the messy floor, as he looked at the cloths they had been wearing the previous night. He returned his gaze back to his girlfriend and stroked her hair he then bent down and kissed her. Her eyelids flickered open to revel her blue eyes and she smiled.

"Hey" she said lifting her head up and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Hey sleepy head!" he smiled back, "I gotta go to work soon!" he told her she groaned and buried her face in the pillow.

"So as a translation you mean 'I'm gonna go muck about with my brothers and Fletcher and leave you here'" she mumbled.

"No" he laughed we have to check everything's okay for tonight's concert!"

"Okay" she smiled, "But I'm staying in bed for another hour or so!"

"Fine with me babe" he laughed getting up.

--------------------

Over the sea of screaming fans was the stage with the three brothers and their guitars after finishing a song they smiled.

"We're gonna do a song about a girl who went through the processes of a sex change so she could be like us" Raimundo announced, "A little weird but heh… this songs called 'She wants to be me'"

"She wanted to be me actually!" Paul yelled.

**Gus:**

At first I told myself  
I need my head inspected  
I notice little things  
Same t-shirt and sun glasses  
Then it got weirder see  
She cut her hair like me  
She bought a red guitar  
Kept driving round in my car

**Paul:**

I'm kissing her and she  
She slams me against the wall  
She crashed into a bus  
Chasing some super model  
She's analysed my smile  
She's memorised my phone book  
She always wears my clothes  
Her favourite words are WOOOHOO! (**A:N** its actually Fk Off)

**All:**

She looks like, does like, sounds like me  
She's stealing my identity  
And I'm begging you

Somebody notice me somebody notice  
I'm fading away here  
What have I got to do to make you see  
My girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me

**Raimundo:**

I'm saying something's wrong  
She's out back playing soccer  
She used to do ballet  
Now she's a heavy smoker  
She's so obsessed with me  
That she stands up to pee  
And now her stupid games  
Have started taking over

**Gus:  
**Don't need no special help  
Don't need to see a doctor  
I know you're worried but  
I'm telling you just watch her  
It's like she's cracked my code  
Knows things I've never spoke of  
She wants sex all the time  
and still find time to off

**All:**

She looks like, just like, sounds like me  
She's stealing my identity  
And I'm begging you!

Somebody notice me somebody notice  
I'm fading away here  
What have I got to do to make you see  
My girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me

Me I'm the joker  
She won't stop provoking me  
I'm going under  
What have I got to do to make you see  
My girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me

**Paul:**

I'm in the loony bin  
Wearing a pale pink nighty  
The nurse comes through the door  
And whispers so politely  
"You're boyfriends here to see you  
Look pretty and take a bath  
I love his silly band  
Can I get his autograph?"

**All:**

She looks like, does like, sounds like me  
She's stealing my identity  
And I'm begging you!

Somebody notice me somebody notice  
I'm fading away here  
What have I got to do to make you see  
My girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me

Me I'm the joker  
She won't stop provoking me  
I'm going under  
What have I got to do to make you see  
My girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be  
She wants to be  
She wants to be me

The boys finished with their jump and laughed.

"Okay guys we really gotta go after this!" Raimundo said he looked over into the wings and winked at Kimiko.

"This songs called Crashed the wedding!" Gus yelled and Kimiko's jaw dropped open.

**Paul:**

I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gordon street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that its on her wedding day...

**Gus:**

Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b...

**All:**  
Coz she's mine,  
And i'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing that I ever did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,   
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...

**Raimundo:**

The neighbours spread the word (and),   
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day.

**All:  
**And, just in time,  
And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...

Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say

She's glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting...  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name  
Coz true love lasts forever,  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away

She's glad I crashed the wedding...  
It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding...

The boys finished up with another jump and some showing off before exiting the stage.

"So what did you think?" Raimundo smirked at Kimiko. She looked at him sweat drops on his forehead and his hair getting in his eyes.

"I thought… it was brilliant!" she smiled kissing him.

"Oh get a room!" Gus called.

"Gladly!" Raimundo said lifting Kimiko up bridal style causing her to shriek in surprise. His brothers watched smiling as Raimundo carried her into his dressing room before closing the door.

**THE END**

(&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) **Yeah, yeah it was crap but I just wanted to put the song in P I just wanna know if you guys want a sequel?? And if so what would you like to see?? They can't get married coz that'll be another fic of mine!! Any who THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!!

The first fic I've finished yet it was the second one I wrote!! I'll miss this story (Cries)

Peace out xoxo

.::Dannii::.


End file.
